


Destination Unknown

by DA_Dart, daringduo (orphan_account)



Series: Stranger Demigods [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DA_Dart/pseuds/DA_Dart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/daringduo
Summary: During the school year, life was pretty much one big risk. Joyce was holding her breath the entire year- she was always near a phone, be it work or home, in case Will needed her. In case a monster appeared. There was always a threat, always something that could take her baby away.But during the summer, Will was safe. He was at camp, and had people there to protect him. Joyce couldn't be there with him, but she knew he was safe, because nothing could ever hurt him when he was there.So when she got a call saying he was gone, she didn't believe it.---------A fanfic based on a Stranger Things/Percy Jackson AU





	1. Chapter 1

During the school year, life was pretty much one big risk. Joyce was holding her breath the entire year- she was always near a phone, be it work or home, in case Will needed her. In case a monster appeared. There was always a threat, always something that could take her baby away.  
  
But during the summer, Will was safe. He was at camp, and had people there to protect him. Joyce couldn't be there with him, but she knew he was safe, because nothing could ever hurt him when he was there.   
  
So when she got a call saying he was gone, she didn't believe it.   
  
\--   
  
Nightmares. They were oh-so normal for Mike, but that didn't mean he liked them. It just meant he didn't wake up crying or shaking from them anymore.   
  
Maybe nightmares wasn't the right word. Dreams that foretold the future, or told him something important was a better way to put it. However, they usually scared him, so they were nightmares, then, right?

But maybe this one really was just a nightmare- Mike was in a black void-like place, and no matter where he went it was empty. No one could hear him, if there was anyone even here  
  
He was going to give up hope- just sit there until he woke up - but then someone rushed past him. He stumbled to his feet, and ran after whoever it was.  
  
"Hey, wait!" He huffed. He already felt worn out, but kept up with them, because he was _not_ going to be stuck here alone forever.   
  
Suddenly, the person stopped and turned around. Mike stopped and bent over, holding himself up by keeping his hands on his knees, but he looked up and saw that... it was a kid. A girl, with a shaved head and dirty-looking lab clothes.  
  
She wasn't looking at him, though- she was staring at something in the distance, with a tired, frightened face. Mike turned to see what she was looking at, but there was nothing. He glanced back at the girl, but her face had changed. It was angry, and there was blood dripping from her nose. And then she was gone.  
  
Mike walked over to where she had been standing, and then crouched down. His legs were shaking from running- despite all the training at camp, he was still pretty weak. He tried to calm his heartbeat, but when he heard something that sounded like a zombie it just sped up.  
  
Slowly, Mike stood up and turned around. Standing in front of him was a... monster. Obviously, because it definitely was *not* human. But Mike didn't really get a good look at it, because before he knew it, it was charging him, hissing.  
  
He opened his eyes and shot up so he was sitting up in bed. Unfortunately, someone happened to be standing over him, and he couldn't slow down before they smashed their heads together.  
  
"Ah! Mike, what the heck?!" He recognized the voice as Nancy, his half-sister, and he backed up so he pretty much sitting on his pillow. He groaned and held a hand to his head, and then rubbed his eyes before looking at Nancy.  
  
She was still wearing her pajamas, and her hair looked... well, like it did when you woke up in the morning. But one glance out the window told Mike it wasn't early in the morning anymore. Questions already started flooding through his head- what was wrong with Nancy, why did she wake him up, why did he sleep in?  
  
"What were you doing on my bed?" He settled on that question, and once again held his head as he threw his feet on the ground.   
  
Nancy was in a similar pose to him, which was holding her head in pain, but she glared at him as she stood up. "Because you weren't waking up! We have a problem."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Nancy went silent for a moment, which made Mike a bit frustrated. Was she going to tell him? "...Will's gone missing."  
  
And then Mike felt like his heart had stopped. He shook his head. That's impossible- the only thing that would've made Will disappear would be if Will stayed out late and a harpy got to him. But he had said goodnight to Will last night, and it was impossible to sneak out of a cabin, since there was always someone else who'd catch you.  
  
"...Is this a prank? Are the guys hiding outside right now, listening?" He crossed his arms and glared out the window accusingly.  
  
"No, Mike. Jonathan woke up this morning, and Will wasn't in his bed. We asked the harpies and satyrs and nymphs if they'd seen him, but they didn't notice anything abnormal last night. Nobody's seen him, and we've been looking for hours now."  
  
Mike didn't believe it- whether it was denial or not, he didn't believe it. He rushed out of the cabin, and saw that most  campers weren't looking- he assumed that when Nancy said "we", she meant herself, her friends, Mike's friends, and the Apollo cabin. One missing camper wasn't usually big enough to cause a camp-wide search, since the camper usually turned up after a day or two. But Mike couldn't help but feel a little hurt- this was Will that was missing. Sweet, kind Will. Who wouldn't want to help look for him?  
  
He huffed- he needed to find his friends. They'd tell him what was happening, that Will just got upset and went somewhere to hide out. Will was like that sometimes.   
  
Nancy walked out behind him, looking around for someone- she was staring at the Aphrodite cabin, really. Mike knew she liked the counselor- Steve, right?   
  
Mike was going to ask Nancy where his friends were, but she stalked off toward the cabin. He looked around quickly for his friends, but when he didn't find them he followed Nancy, staying a good distance back so she didn't think he was stalking her or intruding- she always accused him of that junk.  
  
Someone walked out of the cabin- it was Steve, looking in a mirror- and Nancy stopped in front of him. Mike froze, then dashed over to hide behind a tree.   
  
It was silent for a moment, so Mike could only assume they were kissing or something, and then she heard Nancy's voice.   
  
"Why isn't your cabin helping to look?"  
  
Steve's deeper voice responded. "Nancy... I know Will is your brother's friend, but none of us really know him. And we still need people to do the normal camp tasks, you know."  
  
"You're all sitting around looking at your mirrors, though. Can't you pull your heads out of your makeup just for one day and help look?"  
  
Steve didn't respond, and Mike could only guess Nancy was giving him a pleading look. After a minute, Steve sighed and gave in.   
  
"Fine, I'll get some of the kids in the cabin to help out."  
  
Nancy had sounded so distressed- so much that Steve gave in to her- so if even she cared this much by now, maybe Will really was in danger. Mike walked away from the tree, with no clear destination in mind he stared at the ground and tried to process what was happening, and make up excuses. Will wasn't gone. Nobody could be here to take him.   
  
"Mike!"  
  
He looked up to try and see who had called him, but he felt a hand grab his shoulder and yank him around. He found Lucas and Dustin staring at him- his other friends.   
  
"There you are! I've been looking for you guys- what the hell's going on?"  
  
"Don't you know? Will's missing." Dustin huffed. His lisp would make it hard for a stranger to understand him, but to Mike he was crystal clear.   
  
"And you're sure he didn't just hide somewhere?" Mike looked between the two boys.   
  
"We've been looking for a couple hours now. We checked all his favorite spots, and even his least favorite spots- nowhere. Pretty much the whole camp's been searched by now." Lucas replied.   
  
"...Look, guys, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." This time, when Mike told himself this, he felt more unsure. Like he was just lying to himself.  
  
Lucas clearly thought the same thing. He shook his head. "Don't try and deny it, Mike- Will's in trouble. We all know it."  
  
Mike closed his eyes and shook his head. Even if logic was suggesting that Will had been kidnapped- or worse- Mike didn't want to believe it.  
  
"He's in trouble- but it doesn't make sense! Who would kidnap him? It's certainly not a monster, nothing can get in here. None of the campers would hurt him, would they?"  
  
Lucas sighed. "I don't understand either, Mike. It doesn't make sense. But he's not here."   
  
Mike sighed and kept silent- he could argue more, but what was the point? Will was clearly missing, there was nothing he could do about it.   
  
"Chiron?" Dustin's head perked up at someone behind Mike, who turned around to see the centaur trotting over to the three boys. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The activities director was wearing just a normal camp shirt, the orange shirt that read "Camp Half-Blood". "I was looking for you boys- we need to talk about Will."  
  
Mike looked back at Lucas and Dustin, who shrugged, so he turned to Chiron. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
\--  
  
They arrived at the Big House. Mike had never really been here, except once when he sprained his ankle during Capture the Flag last summer.   
  
But now Chiron took them to the Rec Room. This was where they had all the meetings between administrators and camp counselors. Nancy was in those meetings- she was counselor for the Hades cabin, but it wasn't a big achievement since it was just him and her in there.  
  
"Is there gonna be a meeting or something?" Mike asked, while looking around the room. For a meeting room, this place was really disorganized.   
  
"No, I just wanted to chat with you guys." Chiron stood at the end of the ping-long table, and pointed to one of the many lounge chairs around it. "Go ahead, take a seat."  
  
All three boys immediately sat down- it was kind of intimidating to be in a room alone with Chiron- he was a big deal, right? Trainer of a bunch of heroes. The only person who'd be more intimidating would be Mr. D, the god of wine himself.  
  
"...So... why do you want to talk to *us*?" Dustin tapped his hands against the chair, filling the room with the tip-tap sound.   
  
"You're Will's friends, right? You looked where you think he went, and he wasn't there, correct?" Chiron looked between the three boys.  
  
Lucas and Dustin nodded. Mike couldn't help but feel guilty that he hadn't been there with Lucas and Dustin to help them look for Will, but his nightmare had kept him asleep. Which he still needed to ask Chiron about, too. It didn't feel like a normal nightmare.

 

Chiron put his hand on his chin, then glanced over at Mike and his friends again. “...my best guess is that someone kidnapped him, some camper, or perhaps some god.”

 

“Do you think Mr. D would kidnap Will?” Lucas suggested.

 

“What?” Dustin straightened up in his chair, his expression half surprised, half suspicious. “Dad knows that Will is my friend- he wouldn’t do that, right?” It was almost as if Dustin was considering the possibility that his dad *had* done something- and then Chiron shook his head.

 

“Mr. D isn’t one for kidnapping children, it would ruin the point of his camp punishment in the first place.” Dustin nodded in agreement with Chiron’s statement, and relaxed into his seat again.

 

“So that’s out then.” Lucas looked kind of disappointed- finding an easy answer to the mystery was what everyone wanted right now, but it looked like they weren’t going to get one.

 

“I’m… very sorry, boys. I’ll tell the camp to keep a lookout for Will. Pray to the gods that we find him.” Chiron sighed. “You may go.”  
  
Dustin and Lucas sat up, hands in pockets. They walked out, and Mike went to follow until he remembered his nightmare. He stopped and looked back at Chiron. “...I’ll catch up with you guys.”

 

They looked skeptical, but nodded, and that left Mike alone with Chiron. The centaur had his head in his hands, obviously stressed out about Will, and Mike had to clear his throat to get the teacher to notice him.

 

Chiron snapped his head up, and smiled at Mike. At least, it looked like a smile, but Mike got the feeling Chiron was faking it. “Ah, how can I help you, Mike?”  
  
Mike assumed it’d be okay to sit back down, so as he walked back over to one of the chairs he started talking about the nightmare.

 

“I had some sort of nightmare last night. I probably would’ve kept quiet about it, because I get nightmares all the time, but then I woke up and found out that Will was missing, and it could just be a coincidence, but it doesn't feel like it.”  
  
“What was your nightmare about?” Chiron clopped over near Mike, standing in front of his chair. It just made Mike feel short, but that didn’t matter.

 

“Well, I was alone in this black void. There was nothing, and I walked around for a bit until this girl ran past me. She looked like she had come from a laboratory or something, and then rolled around in dirt, and she had a shaved head. She couldn’t see or hear me, but she was staring at something else.” Mike tapped his fingers against the chair softly, trying to remember the details. It had only happened 20 minutes ago, but it felt so hazy already.

 

Chiron didn’t respond, he was either lost in thought or waiting for Mike to continue.

 

“So I turned to see what she was looking at, but of course there was nothing. And I turned back, and she had blood dripping down her nose. And then she disappeared.”  
  
“Is that it?” Chiron looked confused, now- he didn’t seem to know what this meant.

 

Mike shook his head. “No- in her place, some weird monster appeared. It sounded like a broken machine... But I didn’t see what it looked like, because then it attacked me.” Mike paused, and then rubbed his arm. “...And then I woke up and bashed my head into Nancy’s head.”  
  
Chiron looked like he was trying not to laugh, which he managed to do, but he did smile. “Is that why there’s a bruise on your forehead?”   
  
Mike blushed. Was it visible already? He nodded and put a hand over his head, and then looked up at Chiron with a frustrated expression. “So? Do you have any idea what my nightmare means?”   
  
As expected, the centaur shook his head, leaving Mike more frustrated. “I’m sorry, Mike. This is so weird… it’s never happened before, campers disappearing for no reason. Your dream most likely has something to do with Will’s disappearance for sure, but I can’t figure out what. You just…” Chiron turned around and faced the corner of the room, so his face was only half-visible for Mike. “...go with Dustin and Lucas, and I’ll think about it. How does that sound?”   
  
Mike opened his mouth to agree when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mike turned his head at the door, while Chiron went to open it, and Nancy was there.

 

“Nancy?” Chiron and Mike said her name at the same time. Mike got out of his seat and asked another question. “What are you doing here?”

 

His half-sister glared at him almost accusingly. “I could ask you the same thing.” Her gaze flicked to Chiron. “There’s a girl at the border- she’s unconscious.”  


Chiron’s expression hardened, and he started making his way out of the room. “Take us to her.”

 

Mike assumed that since Chiron had said ‘us’, he was allowed to go, so he shook his head and then followed them out.

 

When they arrived at the border, there were kids crowding around the girl- mostly kids of Apollo, doing their medical work to make sure she was alright. Chiron managed to back the crowd up, though Mike was still stuck in the back, and was too short to see over everyone else.

 

He found Nancy next to him, and she nodded towards where Chiron was. Somehow- maybe it was because she was a counselor, a counselor of the Hades cabin nonetheless, so people actually listened to her- she cleared him a path to the front so he could see who it was.

 

Chiron held a girl in his hands. At first glance, Mike swore she was dead, but upon further inspection, he noticed she was very much alive. He noticed other things too: a familiar shaved head and dirty lab clothes that he swore he recognized.

 

It was with a start that he realized that she was the girl from his nightmare.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mike watched as campers from Apollo picked the girl up and started carrying her to the Big House, where she could be put in the infirmary and rest there until she woke up. But Mike felt compelled to follow, and he found himself following them until Chiron was blocking his path.

“Mike, how about you come visit this girl later…” He sounded innocent, but his eyes said what he didn’t. Chiron knew this was the girl from his dream, and didn’t want Mike to see her yet. Mike could understand- with Will disappearing, and now a random girl showing up, everything was hectic. But it still frustrated him. He wanted answers, and quick.

But he wasn’t going to get them now. Lucas came up to him and dragged him off, and Mike knew he’d have to wait to see the girl.

\--

“Something is coming… something hungry for blood.” Mike looked back and forth between his two friends, trying his best to look and sound threatening. It wasn’t working out so well, but Mike could tell his friends didn’t exactly care.

During the rare occasion at camp when they would get to play Dungeons and Dragons, they’d have campaigns that would go as long as possible. Usually they only lasted about thirty minutes before some older camper told them to go do their chores, but today they had plenty of time.

After Chiron prevented Mike from seeing the girl, he’d allowed him, Lucas, and Dustin to have the day off, since they must be pretty upset about Will. Dustin seemed fine with that idea, being the slacker he was, but it just made Lucas and Mike fidgety. In addition to the day off, Chiron had put them and some of the other campers under cabin arrest. They had to stay near the Big House and Cabins, just because no one knew if what had taken Will would strike again.

So, begrudgingly, Mike and the other two had taken to playing DnD in the Mess Hall, since that was close enough to the other busy places, and there were few campers eating anyway.

It was funny, though. They finally had all the time in the world to play a campaign, but they didn’t have their cleric.

“A shadow grows on the wall behind you, swallowing you in darkness.” Dustin wiped his nose in anticipation, though Mike could tell it was a bit forced. Everything about this game was fake and forced. “ _It_ is almost here.”

Usually this was the part where Will would ask what it was, and then Dustin would start suggesting things and then they’d both panic about what to do. But Will wasn’t here, so when Dustin quietly murmured ‘what is it?’, silence ensued. Mike nodded his head a bit, as if to clarify it was their turn to make a move, and Lucas and Dustin turned to each other to discuss.

“What if it’s the demogorgon?” Dustin finally asked to Lucas. Lucas shook his head, but Dustin either didn’t see it or ignored him. His head fell into his hands. “Oh jesus we’re so screwed if it’s the demogorgon.”

“It’s not the demogorgon!” Lucas shook his head again and this time voiced his opinion since Dustin clearly hadn’t understood him the first time. Mike decided that had been enough time, and introduced a random monster for them to attack.

“An army of troglodytes charges the chamber!” Mike slammed a figure onto the table. Dustin sighed in relief, and Lucas grinned at him. “Told ya.”

Mike smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever, and then frowned, looking away. “Wait a minute… do you hear that?” He looked around, pretending to hear something. “That… that sound.” Dustin and Lucas both grimaced, dismayed that there were more enemies coming to fight.

“...Boom.... Boom… _BOOM_!” Mike slammed his hand on the table, to which Dustin and Lucas jumped, and Mike found himself actually getting a bit into the game. Sometimes it was easy for DnD to take their worries away- maybe that’s why he’d suggested it.

“That didn’t come from the troglodytes, no, that… that came from something else.” He sighed in fake devastation. Silence drafted through the table again as all three boys eyed each other, tension thick between them.

Finally Mike threw another figure onto the table. “The demogorgon!”

Both boys groaned in dismay, Dustin throwing his hands up. “We’re in deep shit!” He earned a ‘language!’ from another camper who had overheard the foul language, and Dustin only shrugged in response.

“Your action!” Mike pressed for the two boys to continue.

“I don’t know!” Dustin cried out.

Lucas tapped his fingers against the table in slight panic. “Fireball him!”

“But we have to roll a thirteen or higher! It’s too risky! Cast a protection spell!”

“Don’t be a pussy! Fireball him!” Once again the camper glared at the boys, but said nothing. Mike almost laughed.

“We gotta cast protection.” Dustin slammed his hands into the table.

Lucas opened his mouth to argue again, but Mike butt in. “The demogorgon is tired of your silly human bickering! It stomps towards you. BOOM!”

“We need to fireball him!!” Lucas ordered. The other boy once again disagreed, this time yelling louder. “We cast protection!”

Mike tried his best, his voice scratching a bit, to yell over their clamoring. “He roars in anger!”

Lucas and Dustin’s debate only got louder, until eventually Lucas grabbed the dice and threw it down. “Fireball!”

Dustin fell back in his chair with a groan, but the dice bounced off the table and into a nearby plant. All three boys jumped out of their chairs and started looking for it, desperate to see what the number was.

“Where is it?” Lucas called out.

Dustin responded, his head under a table. “I don’t know!”

“Is it a thirteen?” Asked Mike.

_“I don’t know!_ " Dustin called out again.

As Dustin started muttering to himself, Mike spotted the dice on the ground in the plant and grabbed it. He read what had landed and then howled. “A seven! The demogorgon attacks your party and kills you all! Game over!”

Lucas and Dustin groaned, spitting out multiple curses in English and Greek. Mike snickered loudly, which finally triggered the other campers in the room to snap.

After being told to shut up, the boys did, and silently started packing their things up. The victory had been sweet for a second, but the other campers had stolen the feeling, and brought Mike back to reality.

Lucas and Dustin seemed pretty tense as well, the loss of the game probably just putting them in a worse mood than before. Mike tried to tell them they played a good game, to which Dustin shrugged and Lucas didn’t reply. Mike didn’t try to talk again.

Finally they had finished cleaning up, and found that the sun was lower in the sky than before. They had been playing for a couple hours, apparently. What would they do for the rest of the day?

They were about to leave when the other campers started coming in for dinner. Mike sighed and then turned back around. At least they’d be first in line to get food.

After grabbing food and giving sacrifices to the gods, as per usual, they went to their separate tables. The bonfire was darker colors than normal- not too dark, since some campers probably didn’t know or care about Will’s disappearance, but the ones who did probably felt pretty glum. But overall it made the fire look a bit gloomier than usual.

After they ate, the announcements started up, and Mike made his way over to his two friends to listen.

“I hope you all had a good day today, aside from the… events that took place. Will Byers is still missing, but the satyrs, nymphs, and harpies will keep looking for him. We cannot lose hope!” Some kids nodded, some murmuring rose up, mostly between Aphrodite and Demeter kids. Mike rolled his eyes- they were the gossipers. They hadn’t even bothered to care- not until Steve forced them to.

“And the girl that was found earlier this morning is also safe in the infirmary.” Mike’s head shot up at that, earning an eyebrow raise from Lucas, but Mike didn’t care. He was still curious in who that girl was, and why she had been in his dream. “She is still unconscious, but whatever damage was done to her was mostly healed.”

Chiron talked about a few more things that Mike didn’t really care about, and then dismissed the campers. Mike sighed, standing up to follow the crowd glumly, when suddenly someone was in his path. He looked up to see Nancy and Jonathan staring at him.

“Nancy, what do you want?” He looked between the two older kids. Nancy had her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face, as per usual when she was stressed. Jonathan looked… distraught. Normally he had a tired and crazed look to him, but now that Will was gone, he looked even worse, almost like he had woken up with a hangover.

Will and Jonathan were both in the Apollo cabin, but they were closer than the usual half-brothers. Usually Jonathan stayed with Nancy at home for the school-year, but Will had been talking about bringing Jonathan home with him for the school year instead- but now that might not happen.

Nancy pulled him aside, out of the crowd of kids. Jonathan followed, but stayed silent. “We’re going to go look for Will.”

Mike raised an eyebrow. “We are?”

“Not you. Me and Jonathan.” Nancy looked at Jonathan, then back at Mike. “Chiron gave up too easily in looking.”

“Well if you didn’t want me to go, why did you bother telling me?” Mike huffed- he was definitely going to go either way.

“We thought you’d want to know.” Jonathan’s voice was shaky, and in the darkness Mike finally realized his eyes were a bit puffy. Had he been crying earlier?

“There are still people looking. And wouldn’t the harpies catch you after curfew?”

“The harpies are busy looking too, and they’re dumb enough for us to stay away from them.” Nancy answered. “ _Plus_ , they’re just looking for Will. We’re going to look for clues for what took him. Something weird must be going on for him to have disappeared.”

Mike nodded- that was a good idea. “Alright… well, good luck, then.” He awkwardly started walking away, trying to make it seem as if he planned on going to sleep for the night.

Nancy raised her eyebrow as he walked away, and called after him to stay in the cabin tonight, to which he nodded with a sarcastic smile. Then, once out of sight, he ran to get Lucas and Dustin so they could go look for Will.

\--

About 30 minutes after the camp had been sent to sleep, Mike made his move. He hoped Lucas would get out okay- Dustin only had two or three people with him in the Dionysus cabin, since Mr. D didn’t have many kids these days. But the Athena cabin always had about 7 kids or so, and they were children of Athena, so Mike could only imagine it was difficult for Lucas to leave his cabin.

Nancy, of course, wasn’t even in the cabin, so Mike had no trouble getting out. But there would be harpies patrolling the outsides of the cabin to make sure no kid was sneaking out, so Mike had to be stealthy.

Luckily, harpies were easily tricked. He opened the front door of his cabin a tiny bit, and then took out his flashlight and slung his backpack on his back. When a group of patrolling harpies appeared, he turned on the flashlight and shined it at the woods.

Immediately the harpies were interested. Mike didn’t know what they thought it was, but he could hear them murmuring things like “intruder” and “child” and “food”. He shivered at the last one. But with the harpies flying off in the direction of where the light had been, he raced out of the classroom and towards the north woods.

Once he was deep enough in the woods where any wandering harpies wouldn't find him, he took out his walkie-talkie. Earlier in his life he had a supercom, but when he found out how technology often was a way for monsters to find demigods, he got rid of it and started using an old walkie-talkie instead. It only had a small area it could reach, so unless there was a monster nearby it wouldn’t find him.

Quietly he clicked the ‘speak’ button and whispered into the walkie-talkie that he was in the north woods, waiting for Dustin and Lucas. He had been barely audible, but he didn’t want to wake any kids in their cabins up.

After waiting for a couple minutes, Mike heard an ‘I’m on my way’ from Lucas. It was surprising, as he thought Dustin would have gotten out first, but when Lucas appeared and there was still no word from Dustin, Mike got concerned.

Once again he whispered into the walkie-talkie. “Dustin, are you there? Come in, over.”

Silence ensued as Lucas and Mike waited, until after a few seconds Dustin replied in a hushed whisper. “Shit, sorry guys. I fell asleep.”

Mike and Lucas groaned and rolled their eyes, but soon enough Dustin was running up towards them, something in his hands.

“Dude… is that a candy bar?”

“Yeah! I brought a bunch. We’ll need our energy.”

In Dustin’s hand was a Three Muskeeters bar, and in his backpack was about five more.

Lucas raised his eyebrow. “Seriously? How’d you even get those in camp?”

“I smuggled them in in the beginning of the year, been saving them ever since. This is only a small bit.” Dustin grinned like he was the smartest man alive, but Lucas and Mike only groaned.

“Enough fooling around, let’s go.” Mike huffed, and then turned around to go deeper into the woods.

Lucas and Dustin followed, the latter muttering to himself about the candy bars. As they trudged through the woods, they met nothing but darkness. Dustin had gone through about three candy bars before he spoke up.

“Mike, we’re not gonna find anything like this.” He muttered.

The black-haired boy whipped around, his flashlight ending up in the other boys’ eyes. Dustin and Lucas recoiled, shielding their eyes from the stunning light of the flashlight. “What do you suppose we do then, Dustin?”

Dustin walked over and pushed Mike’s flashlight down, and Mike awkwardly pointed it in another direction. “We split up- we can cover more ground that way.”

“That’s a stupid idea. We’re defenseless on our own.” Lucas huffed and crossed his arms.

Dustin pointed at Lucas’ backpack where a crossbow was being carried, and Mike’s flashlight. “We have our walkie-talkies and weapons. Plus, what’s out here that could hurt us?”

“Uh, maybe the thing that took Will.” Mike snapped. They had started walking again and he was furiously glancing everywhere with his flashlight. It would probably attract attention, but if it did he could just stun them with the flashlight and bolt.

“Oh yeah.” Dustin mumbled. He went quiet for a second, then spoke again. “Fine, then I’ll go with Lucas. He has a real weapon.”

“What about Mike?” Lucas threw his hands in the air. Mike almost laughed in frustration. “Uh, yeah. Why am I alone?”

“Dude, you’re the most powerful out of the three of us. If you get caught you can just get a hellhound or something and run away.” Dustin shrugged.

Mike shook his head and sighed. “Hellhounds can’t get in here, Dustin.”

“Whatever. You’re the most powerful out of all of us, you’d be fine on your own. Plus, we have our walkie-talkies.”

“He’s right.” Lucas agreed. “I have my crossbow, Dustin has his plant powers-” Dustin glared at Lucas, clearly he didn’t like that name. “-So we could defend ourselves if we needed to. You have your sword, and you can summon the dead if you really tried.”

Mike huffed. He hated being outnumbered- normally, if Will was here, the smaller boy would take his side, but he _wasn’t_ here. Mike was alone. But if he was being outvoted, then so be it.

“Fine. Go off, and if you find something, contact me immediately. Bring it back to the Hades cabin, we can hide it under my bed. And don’t get caught or we’re dead.” Mike waved his friends off, still grumbling to himself, before setting off on his own again.

As he trekked deeper into the woods, he examined his flashlight- one button turned it on and off, and another button would transform it into a Stygian black sword. Not that he was any good at sword fighting- he’d only had a year or two of practice. His mom didn’t like him practicing at home during the school year either. She was afraid it would attract monsters or something like that.

He was getting lost in his thoughts, just walking and looking for about 10 minutes, when his walkie-talkie started making noises . He pulled it out and listened as Lucas and Dustin stammered into it, sounding a bit excited. Whatever they were trying to say was lost on him, he couldn’t understand either of them.

“What, what happened?” He yelled into the microphone.

“Mike! We found Will’s staff!” Lucas piped up.

“You did? Any clues leading to Will?” Mike felt his heart quicken a bit, his face heating up. Maybe Will wasn’t gone.

“No- just that he was here. But it’s got some weird… ooze on it.” Lucas sounded disgusted. Dustin could be heard fake barfing in the background.

Mike’s face fell. So there was no hope- not unless they miraculously found another clue. But he was beginning to think that Will really was gone, or even dead.

“Okay. Bring it back to my cabin, I’ll meet you there soon.” Mike’s voice was dark, he was trying not to make it sound like he was going to cry.

“Okay, we-” Mike shut the walkie-talkie off before he could hear what they had to say. He sniffed and wiped his nose, and could already feel his eyes watering. No- he wouldn’t cry. That would feel like he was giving up. And he was _not_ giving up.

He stood in the darkness, only the light of the flashlight illuminating the area around him, before finally dragging his feet across the ground again. He was turning back, when suddenly the bushes around him rustled. He whipped around, his eyes wide.

“W-Who’s there?” His voice squeaked a bit. “I-Is that you, Will?” He wasn’t sure if he was scared of what it could be, or hopeful that it was Will.

No reply. Mike started walking towards where the sound had come from, still holding the flashlight. He reached the bush, and, hands shaking, pushed through it. He held up his flashlight, half as a defense strategy, half to stun whoever was there.

A girl was there, the one with short hair and tattered lab clothes. Her eyes widened, and she backed up against a tree. Her nose was red, a bit of blood was dripping down.

Mike felt a lump form in his throat. He lowered his flashlight so it wasn’t in her eyes, and backed away a bit.

This was her. _The_ girl. The one from his dream. His brain didn’t stop to think about how she had gotten here, or why her nose was bleeding, he was just reeling in the fact that he was finally seeing her.

Clearly she didn’t feel the same way. She blinked, and when she realized Mike wasn’t going to hurt her she tried getting away. Mike yelped.

“No, d-don’t leave! I promise I won’t hurt you- I just… wanna help you.” Mike tried to look as non-threatening as possible and nodded at the girl. Her wide eyes glared at him- she looked frightened and confused. But Mike smiled, and after a moment the girl nodded. She didn’t say anything, she just nodded.

Mike assumed that meant yes, so he grinned and sighed. As he started leading the girl back to his cabin, he took his walkie-talkie out and spoke into it. “Lucas, Dustin, I found something too. I’ll bring her back to the cabin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I have a really bad schedule but I promise I'll try to do better. As usual, thanks to daringduo for helping me write the chapter.
> 
> Some people were confused for who was in what cabin, so I'll tell you.
> 
> Nancy+Mike > Hades (hades and minor gods have cabins in this)  
> Will+Jonathan+ > Apollo  
> Dustin > Dionysus  
> Lucas > Athena  
> Steve > Aphrodite  
> El > ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So after exploring on tumblr and finding some posts about the ST cast being demigods, I got inspired and decided to write a fanfic. But the one who helped me figure out most of the story is my friend, so I'm giving some credit to her because she helped me with like most of the story lol. Go check her out, her user is daringduo, she'll (probably) be writing some oneshots for this series. 
> 
> But uh yeah!! hope you liked it


End file.
